


Room 201

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: AUs, Acting, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, Fighting, Im bad at writting it, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, craig is a dick, craig tucker/ tweek tweak, craig x tweek, creek - Freeform, first fic, south park - Freeform, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek wants to make it big. Become a big actor like hes always dreamed of doing since he was little. When things seem to be going smoothly for him an annoying neighbor named Craig Tucker pops in his life. Will this guy help Tweek Tweak accomplish his dreams or get in the way of it? </p><p>My first fanfic hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blond boy's fist meet the boy with the raven hairs face. The rain poured hard as the two were stuck in a muddy ditch. The wet dirt stuck to their clothes as it blended in with the blood coming from both of their faces. The blond was still on top of the raven hair guy as he kept punching him with all his might. Soon the raven fought back and punched the blonde right in the jaw as he kicks him off of him. The two fought as the rain grew harder. 

2 Weeks earlier

“T-Tomorrow is the big day.” The blond boy looked in the mirror as he pulled on the collar of his white shirt. He put his fingers through his blond messy hair as he gave a half smile. His hazel eyes wandered to the clock. “Oh god I’m going to be late!” he then left his apartment and shut the door as he locked it with his key. Something catches his eyes as he noticed the sign on the door next to his. The sign wrote ‘Sold on it’ They finally sold that apartment next door. It had been on sale for months. Ever since the old women next door moved out it’s been available. Even though some kids down stairs made a rumor that she died in it. He jumped at the thought of death as he shacked his head and began to march to the stairs. There was no way he was going to take the elevator. Nope he’s heard one too many stories about the those death machines. Though by one too many he really meant one too many. He only heard one story about an elevator going wrong on the other side of the country but that was enough to turn him away from it. Though he lived on the fourth floor (which is the highest floor) he still decided to take the stairs. The day went on as normal as he took the trolley and walked down the street of San Francisco where he went to work at some local starbucks, that was near some other shops.  
“Big day tomorrow!”  
“Arg!” The boy jumped from his daydream as the blond girl looked at him “Don’t scare me like that Bebe!”  
“You shouldn’t be dozing off like that at work Tweek.”  
He looked around nervously to see if there was a line to which there was only one person but he was in another aisle. “S-sorry.”  
Bebe laughed “So Tweek are you excited? I know you've been studying for a long time for this audition.”  
He nodded “Yeah. I even bought myself sleeping pills to get myself fully rested. Oh god I really hope I don’t fail.”  
Bebe gave a kind smile “I’m sure you’ll do great. I believe in you hun.”  
“Really? How can you guarantee that?”  
“I've seen your acting. Your a great actor. You are going to be way better than your competition.”  
“T-Thank you.”  
“Excuse me, I am ready to order.” A women behind Bebe said rudely.  
Tweek put his hands on the cash register ready to take the women order as Bebe moved out of the way  
“I have to go. It was nice talking to you. Give me a call once you're on break.” She said as she left the building.  
Tweek waved then turned back to the women as he resumed his work schedule.

By the time he got home it was dark outside. He opened the fridge as he scrutinizes what he had in it. He really needed to visit the grocery soon. The only thing he could eat right now was some fruits he bought just in case he ran out of microwavable dinners. Though having microwave food wasn't the most healthiest lifestyle it wasn’t like he was fat. In fact he was really scrawny. Just another thing he felt self conscious about, that and his pointy nose. He slowly reached for the power button of the coffee machine but he used his other hand to stop himself from turning it on. He needed sleep for tomorrow's audition. After his small dinner which was a bowl of fruits he took his sleeping pills and headed off to bed. During the his sleep he heard a loud noise, he pressed his hand on the alarm clock but the loud noise still wouldn't go away. He pressed his hand on it again but it still kept playing. At this point he sat up from his bed and grabbed the alarm clock and read the flashing numbers that wrote 3:37 am. He put his clock down and jumped up from his bed. He made his way to the living room then to the front door as he opened it. Once he was in the hallway it didn't take him long to find the source of the obnoxious music. It came from his new neighbor next door who lived in the aparment number 201. Tweek knocked on the door hoping that the person inside could hear him. The door opened and there stood a guy with jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a frown and didn't look amused that Tweek interrupted his guitar playing  
“Yes?” He questioned getting impatient. Tweek stood there staring up at him as he cleared his throat.  
“Y-your music is interrupting my sleep! Tomorrow is really important! I need the sleep and you're not helping!”  
“Why should I care if you get sleep?”  
“Um-”  
"Don't interrupt me again." The door was slammed in his face as the music continued to play. Tweek marched back to his apartment laid in bed with the pillow over his ears trying to block the music. This was going to be the longest night of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this thank you. I apologize if the chapters are short. I don't know how to indent on this website. I'm sure I'll figure it out later and when I do I'm going to do just that so the fic looks more organized. But anyways read on!

“Up next it looks like we have Tweek Tweak.” Tweek was on the wooden chair behind the stage snoozing away. When someone from backstage called out  
“Hey Tweek! You're up next!” into the crowd Tweek jumped up from his chair  
“Gah! Here!” He stood up and looked around as people stared at him  
“Uh you're up next.”  
Tweek nodded as he started to head off to the stage. When he got on the large stage he saw a few people sitting in the chairs that were spread out across the theater. He turned his attention to the people that had their own table in front of all the chairs. The women looked up at Tweek as she coughed into her hand. Tweek stood there and nodded as he took a deep breath. “I am auditioning for- for.” He felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion any moment now. “Alex.” The judges sat there silently waiting for him to do his monologue. Tweek closed his eyes then gave a fake smile. “You know John I think today is great day! I can already feel myself smile. You could even say I will laugh today!” He walked around the stage trying his best to stay in character. He really needed that sleep last night now his brain felt as if it were shutting down. He even drank like three cups of coffee today so he wouldn't pass out. He was now starting to re-think his decision and and should've had four instead. He could feel his eyes get heavy already as he felt like his head was spinning. Wait a moment he just did his little spin what was his next line. He then just took a wild guess on what the next line was and shouted “Though poor Janet.” he continued the monologue  
“Stop.” The woman judge said as the two men next to her whispered to each other about the performance. “You skipped three lines just now.”  
“Oh god! Let me re do that.”  
“It's okay I've seen enough. Next!” Tweek shuffled his feet off the stage as he made his way backstage. 

 

Tweek had his head rested on the counter at work his arms crossed as his face was buried in it. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. He embarrassed himself in front of those people. He had been practicing that monologue for weeks and he blew all of it in one afternoon He could feel himself being crushed. The sound of a bell dinged that was right next to his ear. He stood up at a fast motion his arm knocking the small silver bell off the counter which made Tweek jump to get it from the other side. Half his body was on top of the counter as his legs were behind it and his front was in front of it. He caught the bell and held it close to him. He looked up from the counter to see a face he really didn’t want to see. His eyes looked down at his  
“Are you going to take my order or not?” His newly evil mean spirited next door neighbor said.  
“Gah! What are you even doing here?’ Tweek got off the counter and stood up from behind the cash register.  
“I got hungry.”  
Tweek noticed the small sandwich that was on the counter that was next to a pile of money. Tweek took it and counted it as he looked at his evil neighbor squinted then back to the money  
“Do you have a problem?” The guy asked making a small glare at him.  
Tweek put the money in the register “Yeah I do. I told you to turn your music off. You didn't listen and I totally blew my audition!”  
“Not my problem.”  
“Gah! Couldn’t you play your guitar during the day? Instead at night!” The guy shrugged. Tweek lifted up a pen and paper “Name?”  
“Why?”  
Tweek rolled his eyes “It’s for your order.”  
“Craig.”  
Tweek wrote it down tore off the paper and set it down on the line of names of people who were waiting for their orders. “Your sandwich will be ready over there.” Craig walked away as he flipped him off. 

“What a total jerk.” Bebe said as she and Tweek walked up the street to Tweeks apartment. Bebe had a house a few blocks down from Tweeks place. It was late afternoon Tweek had just got out from work. “This was all yesterday?” Tweek nodded as he opened the door to the apartment building. The two began walking up the steps.  
“I don’t want to see his stupid face again! Last night he continued to play his loud music! Arg! He is evil!”  
Bebe rolled her eyes “Can’t you just complain to the owner of the building?”  
“I tried! He said Craig pays more for his rent. If I have a problem then I can just leave.”  
They both were in front of Tweeks door “You are always more than welcome to stay with my friend and I.” Tweek shook his head  
“Thank you Bebe. But I am fine here.” They both heard the sound of keys as Craig walked down the hallway and walked up to his apartment door. Craig stopped as he went through his keys.  
Bebe looked at him shook her head then went back to Tweek.  
“I’m going to start heading home before it gets dark. Goodnight Tweek.” She waved as she walked away. Tweek waved back at her  
“Night.” Tweek turned around as he reached in his pocket to get his keys.  
“Do you know who that is?” Tweek looked up at the sound of the voice it came from his neighbor who he recently found out goes by Craig.  
“E-excuse me?” Tweek asked one of his eyes squinted. What was his neighbor talking about. Oh god please don't let him be evil and crazy. Craig looked around  
“That's Bebe Stevens.”  
“I know she’s a good friend of mine.” Craig face palmed  
“You seriously don’t know what her background? Her father is Rick Stevens he is a huge music producer. He could make any band famous. You have to introduce me to her.”  
“What? Why would I do that? You've been nothing but rude to me!” Tweek then grabbed his key and puts it through the lock and turns it making a click sound.  
“Wait.” Tweek stopped and looked at Craig. “I can help you find and train for your next audition or whatever.” Tweek was just one step closer to opening his door then going inside.  
“Why would I arg- want your help?”  
“Have you ever heard of this famous child actress named Ruby Tucker?” Tweek stared at him and nodded at the strange question  
“Y-yes I have.”  
“That's my little sister. I helped her go over her lines every time she was in something.”  
“She’s a film actor I-I’m shooting for a theater actor besides h-how do I know you not lying?” Tweek asked since he has read books on how people lie to you to do their bidding. He was not going to fall for it. Craig rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone and started showing him pictures of him and his sister. Yep that was Craig alright. Craig put the phone back in his pocket as he looked down at Tweek.  
“So do we have a deal Tweek?” Craig asked making sure he got his name right. Tweek looked at his apartment then back at Craig.  
“A-alright I’ll introduce you to her and her dad only if I somehow get the part in this play that's holding up auditions in a few days. You have to train me like you did with your sister!”  
“Deal.” Craig said as he held up his hand as he looked down at Tweek. Tweek looked up at him and started to shake his hand.  
“When does your shift end tomorrow?”  
“It ends at seven.”  
“Alright. I’m picking you up tomorrow.”  
“Oh god.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please dont cringe! I'm sorry

The clock ticked in the coffee shop leaving the boy with the mop in his hands to stare at it. Only ten more minutes till Seven.   
“Tweek, You've been staring at that clock all day.” The other blond boy from behind the counter says as he wipes it down with the stores rag. “Do you have something planned after work?”  
Tweek looked at his coworker/friend “N-not quite. Someone is just picking me up after.”   
“Oh! Is it a family member?” The boy said now trying to play the guessing game. His personality was quite silly.  
“No.”  
“A friend?”   
“Not quite.”   
There was a pause.  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Butters!” Tweek snapped at him. He came out to Butters in enigmatics. He honestly didn't mean to. It was late at night and the two were alone at Butters place hanging out. Nothing happened Tweek just came out which also made Butters come out as Bi.   
“Sorry. Is it a stranger?” Tweek shook his head right away as he pulled on his white collar.  
“Its my neighbor.” Butters looked at him strangely  
“Gee Tweek. Is it the same neighbor you were complaining about?” Tweek nodded hesitantly. Butters sighed   
“I don’t understand you sometimes. What are you two going to do?” Tweek lifted the mop up and gently placed it back in the bucket as he took out the wet floor sign and placed it over the watery mess.   
“H-He is going to help me audition for the role Mr.Cladwell in a theater drama.” Tweek takes the barrel that had the mop in it and started pushing it to the back room. Once he entered he left the mop there then closed the door. Butters watched as Tweek took off his apron as he set it under the table where everyone else’s was.   
“Sounds interesting!” Butters said with a bright smile as Tweek scratched the back of his head.   
“Y-yeah. I just hope Craig knows what he is doing.” Butters shrugged in response.   
“All you can do is have hope.” Butters then put the rag in the sink as he took off his apron. The clock was almost Seven and since it was a Tuesday night they closed early. It was Butters turn to close the shop. When Tweek was about to say something asking about Butters day there was a sound of an engine. Tweek ran outside and opened the doors as he saw a person on a black motorcycle wearing a tinted helmet. The person on the motorcycle took off their helmet.   
“Come on Tweek are you coming or not?” Craig threw a helmet at Tweek. When he caught it he made an ouf sound as he took a step back. Tweek looked back at butters as he made his hand go up and down signaling that he had everything taken care of. Tweek then looked at the motorcycle   
“Oh god.” He mumbled under his breath as he stood there. Craig rolled his blue eyes as he said   
“Don't be a pussy and get on the damn bike.” Tweek looked at the helmet then at the bike. Oh god Tweek was horrified of elevators but motorcycles were a whole new level of dangerous there was no way he could do this. No way it’s too much to get on something like that. Craig snapped him out of his trance “Tweek!”  
“GAh!”   
Craig was getting impatient at this point. Tweek knew he had to go on it. He takes a deep breath as he puts the helmet on his head. He then shuffled his feet as he made his way over to the motorcycle. Tweek sat right behind craig as he tries to figure out where to hold onto him. Craig drives the bike which scares the crap out of Tweek as he automatically leans forward and grips onto Craigs jacket. Craig drove really fast through the streets of Sanfrans. As they drove Tweek looked around the beautiful city. He hardly ever got to go out to see the place. But it was amazing. Craig stopped his bike in front of a store. He parked it then took his helmet off as he place it on the handle. Craig then reaches in the side of the motorcycle where there was a box attached to it as he opened it and put on a blue cello hat. Tweek took off his helmet and placed it on the seat. Tweek looked up at the store.  
“What are we doing here?” He looked over at Craig who took out a printed script of the play Tweek was auditioning for out of his jacket.   
“Your character Mr.Caldwell. Is a drunk,flirtatious, goofball.” Craig said as he examined the papers then looked up at Tweek. “Before we go over your lines we need you to get in character.” He puts the script back in his jacket.   
“Get in character?!” Craig nodded then pointed at the store with his thumb   
“We need to get you the proper outfit.” 

They walked around for a while in the store as the two looked through everything that was in there. Craig had finally managed to pick something out for Tweek. When he came out of the dressing room Tweek sighed   
“I feel ridiculous.” Craig rolled his eyes.   
“Do you want the part?”  
“Y-Yeah.”   
“Then deal.” Craig said as he kept his hands folded. Craig looked around the store. “I think we are the only ones in this aisle.” Tweek looked around as well.   
“S-so?” Craig smirked as Tweek frowned. 

Tweek was in the shopping cart his legs sticking out as his hands clutched to the sides.   
“Why are we doing this?!” Tweek asked as Craig was pulling the cart back in the aisle.   
“Because in the script they mention how your character rode a cart in an empty market. If you really want to get in character all the memories they talk about you should do.” Tweek looked up at him   
“I don't think that is true.”   
“Trust me Tweek I know what I am doing.” Craig said as the cart stopped backing up as the wheels touch the end of the carpet. Tweek gulped.   
“Please don’t let me get hurt!” Craig started running down the aisle with Tweek in the cart gripping onto the sides as if he was clenching on his dear life. Once they pass the middle of the aisle Craig lets go of the cart as Tweek speeds off the the smooth lane.  
“AHHHH!” Tweek screams as he reacches towards the end on the smooth aisle to where the carpet was on the other side. The cart jolts to a stop as Tweek flies off of it crashing into a pile of coat hangers. Craig ran over to where Tweek was as he laid on the ground covered in clothes. Craig couldn't put his smile away as he asked   
“Are you okay dude?” Tweek removes the women's clothing from off his face as he looked up at Craig   
“Y-yeah I’m okay.” A man runs up to both of them as he runs his hands through his hair as he screams   
“Out both of you!” He yelled. They both stood up and walked out of the place in a dash. Once they were outside Tweek started laughing as he pressed his hands on his knees then looked up at Craig. Craig just grinned then looked away   
“Alright let's get out of here.” Tweek nodded as they both got on the large motorcycle and drove away. 

 

They both reached to their apartment building as they got up to their floor. Craig was forced to take the stairs by Tweek since was horrified of elevators. They both stood in front of their doors as Tweek was fiddling with his keys.   
“See you tomorrow?”   
“Yeah sure. What time do you get off work?”   
“I have the day off.” Tweek said as Craig nodded   
“Alright. Goodnight.” Craig said as he opened the door to his place then he shut the door. Tweek looked at the door weirdly. Craig was so hard to read one minute he’s nice another he’s a complete asshole. He wish Craig would make up his mind and stick to whatever he wanted to be towards him. Tweek then opened the door as it made a click. He went inside wondering what tomorrow held


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! Finally found some free time. I apologize for any grammar errors in advance. Anyways this is day 5 we are getting close to why the two are fighting in the first place as showen in the very beginning of Chp1! Anyways lets say the two are getting along better.

The alarm went off again as the sound echoed the room. There was a small yawn that came out of Tweeks mouth as moves his arms up to streatch. A loud bang came from the door as Tweek jumped up from his bed as he made his way out of his room. When he opened the door that lead to inside the small place he looked up and saw the tall boy to whom he use to call evil.   
“C-craig?” the blond squinted as he rubbed his eyes that were newly adjusting to the light. Craig looked down at him  
“We have a long day to practice your lines. I think we should first-” He stopped “Are those Marvel pajamas?” Craig asked as he raised an eyebrow. Tweek looked down then covered his body with his arms as if it would hide the pictures.   
“What? No! What are you doing here it's ten in the morning!” Craig rolled his eyes.   
“Do you have your script memorized or what.” Tweek looked away. Nope he hasn't gotten to that chance to get his lines memorized he's been too busy with work. Which he felt grateful that it was his day off. He really needed to get it memorized the audition was in a week from now. Tweek shook his head.   
“I haven't gotten memorized. J-just let me get dress. I’ll meet you at your place in a half an hour.” Craig started to walk away as Tweek slammed the door. He looked all over the place and started to head to his room. 

After drinking coffee getting his hair combed then getting dressed in a plain green t-shirt with blue pants Tweek felt ready to come over. He locked the front door of his apartment and went over to Craig’s room. Room 201. He lifted his hand and gave a small knock on the door.   
“Come in.” the voice shouted from inside. Tweek opened the door that lead inside the small apartment. The first room he saw was the living room. The walls were painted a baby blue. There was a kitchen behind the living room itself. In the kitchen there was a table with four chairs. From the right there was a hallway and out came a small a little bit of a chubby brunette guy in his underwear.   
“Craig the shower is only giving out cold water again.” He shouted at Craig who was on the couch in the living room. Craig was slanted a bit his legs were on the coffee table wit a guitar in his lap as his blue cello hat was on in a messy fashion.   
“Does it look like I give a shit?” He asked as he strung a cord. The boy yelled   
“I’m getting sick of your bitchy attitude Craig!” Craig rolled his eyes   
“Try talking to Token.” There was a boy in a purple turtleneck sweater in the kitchen he walked next to the couch and gave a sigh. He seemed like he was done with both of his roommate   
“What’s the problem now Clyde?” He asked as the boy in his underwear name clyde waved his arms up   
“The shower it broke again.” Then Clyde notice Tweek and pointed “What? Who the hell are you?” After all this time of standing there he didn't notice. Craig looked over at Tweek.   
“Stop standing there like dead wait and come in already.” Tweek shrieked at the way Craig talked to him and closed the door behind him and made his way inside. Tweek walked over to the couch and Craig pressed his fingers to his tempt. “Clyde get dress or get the fuck out of here.” Clyde crossed his arms   
“Fin!” He shouted as he made his way down the hall way and shut one of the doors.  
“Anyways we are going to just rehearse the monologue today.” Tweek noddded as he brought over the script with him he gave it to Craig who sat on the couch and looked at it.   
“Do you have it memorized?” He asked as Tweek nodded   
“Alright take it from the top.” Tweek opened his mouth then looked at Token who was now on the couch with Craig. Okay two people were now watching him perform. Tweek stood there he was so scared to mess up. He didn't want to make himself look like a fool in front of craig and his friend. Oh jeeze this was a bad idea. “If you can’t perform it in front of two people then how are you going to do this.”  
“I can perform!” Tweek snapped “I’m just trying to get ready.”   
“Bullshit. You're ready perform now.”   
Tweek ran his fingers through his hair “Alright, Alright, Uh first line is oh right!” He started his performance in front of the two and they watched him act it out then when Tweek was done Craig looked over at Token   
“Did you like it?” Token shrugged   
“I've seen better.” Token said “You’re whole speech is about Mr.Claudwell being frustrated because he has never been in love before. You’re performance seems forced.”   
“What? But I thought I did great.” Craig looked over at Tweek who seemed frustrated.   
“It takes a lot to impress Token. So do it again until Token can say it’s good.” Craig said. Tweek watched as Craig moved his hand in a circle to indicate to say do it again. Hopefully this next one will make Token like it. It had to. Maybe that last one wasn’t his best he could see that Craig didn’t care for it either. Well knowing Craig so far when did he ever care for things? Okay he was going to make sure this was going to be the best   
“Fine.” Tweek performed again. Then he did it again and again and again. Eventually clyde sat on the couch and watched his performance. It was about three hours of the same shit and Tweek facepalmed at Token’s same response.   
“Are you kidding me? We have been doing this for three hours!” Tweek said with a little bit of anger and annoyance. “What do you mean do it again. I have this memorized so well I can read it to you backwards and forwards!” Craig was tuning his guitar.   
“Token said it wasn’t good enough. Then it is not good enough.” Tweek glared at Token   
“You want a perfect monologue? Well I’ll tell you this there’s no such thing as a perfect monologue. Every actor makes a mistake once in awhile. How am I supposed to live up to your perfect expectations. You are just giving me the same response over and over. Its getting so sick! Arg! What will it take to get you to understand that I am trying here! It's not easy as it looks you know! And you putting me down is not helping my confidence in this! After all we have been working on this for three hours!” Tweek finished as he glared at Token who was silent. All of a sudden Token bursted out into laughter. Tweek raised an eyebrow. Craig actually started laughing as well “What? What's so funny?” Tweek asked looking at the two who were dying of laughter. Clyde left a long time ago to his room. Token laughed then said  
“That’s it! That’s the perfect monologue! It wasn’t forced and you spoke from your heart. That's what you need to do! You had it in you all along!” Craig then looked up at Tweek   
“Now say the monologue.” Tweek then said it again this time it was much better and it was better. The monologue was great and it looked like it was coming from his heart. At the end of the monologue Token gave a thumbs up at it. Which warmed Tweeks heart. 

Later that day Craig and Tweek hung out. When it reached night Craig had taken Tweek out for dinner just to celebrate Tweek’s great practice performance. They sat outside of the place the two were sitting across from each other. Tweek and Craig laughed as they sat together   
“You actually did that?!” Tweek asked with a laugh as Craig continued his story   
“Yeah. Clyde was mad at me for a week though.” The two both laughed. Tweek looked at Craig as he laughed a bit. When he first meet Craig he thought he was just an asshole. Guess he is a funny asshole. Craig leaned back on his chair   
“You were great today Tweek.” Tweek was drinking his water then all of a suddenly moved up a bit   
“What? Where is this coming from?” Craig looked away covering his face a hand that showed nothing but a middle finger   
“Shut up and accept a compliment okay.” Tweek sat there for a moment then started laughing. Craig rolled his eyes. They were then handed their food that they had previously order.

The keys made it inside the lock after the third attempt. The two stood in front of the opened door of Tweeks apartment. Tweek walked inside as craig gradually made his way in with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Tweek watched as his eyes wondered around the place. He then pointed to a photo.   
“Who are these guys?” Craig asked as Tweek looked over his shoulder   
“They are my roommates. Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Stan and Kyle are visiting their relatives in colorado. Kenny is out partying somewhere in LA.” Craig looked over at Tweek and pointed at Kenny in the photo.   
“I know that guy.” Tweek raised an eyebrow  
“Kenny?” Tweek questioned. Craig nodded   
“Seen him a few times at some parties.” Tweek looked over at the photo of the four of them   
“Thats Kenny for you.” He rubbed the back of his neck while looking up at Craig. Craig looked over at the clock that was in the kitchen   
“I should probably start heading off.” Tweek nodded as he started opening the door for Craig. Craig made his way to the door ready to leave.  
“Hey Craig.” When he turned around Tweek was giving him the finger. There was silence between the two. When the next thing Tweek knew was his lips were touching Craigs. His eyes widen in shock but he closed his eyes giving into the kiss. The kiss was very slowly and soft. Tweek had his arms wrapped around the back of Craig’s neck as Craig had his hands on his hips. The kiss was starting to get deeper. Craig ran his tongue alongs Tweek’s lip asking for an entrance. When Tweek parted his lips open a bit, he could feel his tongue in his mouth. The rhythm of their lips sank perfectly. Tweek made a small moan as the kiss becomes more heated and fast. Craig was the first to let go of the kiss. Both of their faces were red when they looked at one another. Craig turned around again   
“Goodnight.” He said as he began walking to his apartment room 201. Tweek blinked as he said   
“R-right night!” He shuts the door and presses his back against it. He covers his face with his hands. “Oh my god.” he muttered under his breath


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a really short chapter. But enjoy!

When the sun light hit the blond’s face he sat up in bed. He sat in his bed as he pressed his hand on his head recalling last night when the imagine of him and Craig kissing came back to his head. His cheeks turned red as he covered his hands with his face. This was so embarrassing he kissed Craig Tucker. The Craig Tucker who he use to call the devil himself. Tweek looked over at the time. 7:30 a.m. Oh god he was going to be late if he didn’t start moving. 

When he made it to work he arrived on time and went on to do his work. Throughout the day it was nothing but resting and mopping. Which was a plus for Tweek since he couldn’t help but daydream the entire day. There was one person that was distracting him from his work and it was his ridiculous neighbor Craig. Was he seriously growing a crush on this guy? Was this guy really worth his time? Of course not he is just helping him get the part he wants. Last night was an accident. Just some big terrible no good horrible accident. But the kiss was kind of nice. Oka really nice...Alright really good. Was this really a bad thing?  
“Tweek?” the new voice snapped out. Tweek sat up straight and turned around and saw a pair of legs. When he looked up he saw his co-worker Butters. “Is everything alright.”   
Tweek nodded “Yeah everything is g-good. Why wouldn’t be?” Butters then pointed   
“Well you're smiling while having bathroom clean up duty.” Tweek was wearing bright pink gloves had a bucket filled with water next to him with a sponge in his hand while sitting next to a urinal. Tweek shrugged in response then turned his back on Butters as he picks up where he left off.  
“I-I’m just excited to leave work.” Butters watched as Tweek continued cleaning then he gasped   
“Tweek are ya seeing that boy? What did you say his name was? Craig?” Butters asked   
“I’m only seeing him because he has been helping me with practicing my audition.” Tweek said as he turned around while taking the gloves off and standing up ready to put the cleaning supplies in the closet “After this I want nothing to do with him.” Tweek said as he made his way out of the men's bathroom. Butters then called out   
“Are you sure about that?” the door closed

Tweek just gave the order to the last customer ten minutes ago. It was Tweeks responsibility to close the store tonight.   
“Bye Tweek have a wonderful night!” The other blond that worked there said as he made his way out the front door. Tweek waved back   
“Night Butters.” then proceeded to stacking the cups. When he changed out of his work clothes and into his normal outfit he started heading out. In the distance a sound of a motorcycle was heard. He turned off all the lights and stood outside locking the door. Once he turned around he watched his neighbor park his bike on the ramps. Tweek gave a slight grin   
“Just one more minute and you would have came a bit too late.” Tweek said as Craig walked up to him  
“I’m here aren’t I?” He asked as Tweek pressed his back against the wall trying to look cool. Craig put his arm over his head against the wall and grinned while looking at him. Tweek looked up at him and grinned as he planted his lips on top of his. This time it was Tweek making the first moves. Craig smiled in the kiss as he kissed back. Tweek can feel himself kissing the other softly. This kiss wasn’t as heated as the one last night. Tweek pulled himself away gradually as he looked up at Craig who face just showed that he really enjoyed that kiss.   
“What are we doing?” Tweek finally asked “What is this that is happening?” Craig shrugged   
“I don’t know.” he gave the monotone answer. “Lets just let it happen and see where it takes us.” Tweek looked up at him   
“Y-yeah.” This was way to much to think about right now. He had more important things to worry about. Like the play he was doing or work or oh god month’s rent. He will figure this part out later. Besides Craig was a great kisser so why stop? This was fun messing around. With that Tweek wrapped his arms around the other boy and placed his lips on his. Besides what could go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have a bunch of day skips as mentioned in the Chp. Hope you enjoy this one

It has been officially over week since Craig had started helping Tweek with his audition. With only four days away from his actually audition the two have been working at Craig’s place all day. When Tweek finished his practice scene Craig went to get them some water. When Craig left Tweek looked around the living room. Something shiny caught his eye as he picked up a dvd. He just stared at it and flipped it to the side and it had a list of different words. All of these were song names. Craig came back with two glasses of water in his hand. He placed one of them down before sitting on the couch next to the blond. He looked over to what he was scrutinizing. Craig then said  
“Looks like you found our first album.”  
“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be snoopy! I just found it I swear!”   
“Relax.” Craig put his glass down on the cup holder so Token won’t kill him “I’m not mad.” He said then took the dvd out of Tweeks hand “This is what made us decide to be a band.” Craig laughed “Clyde was horrible at the bass in this one.” Tweek laughed with him. “Do you want to hear some of the songs?” Craig asked “There’s nothing original in that one. This was before we started making our own stuff.” Tweek nodded   
“Sure.” Craig got off the couch and placed the dvd in the old stereo then started turning the knobs. The music played as Craig sat right back on the couch with Tweek. Tweek listened to the song that Craig and his band which consist of Token and Clyde. The song was ‘I wanna hold your hand’ by the Beetles. As Tweek listened to the song he heard Craig singing it. Craig actually had a pretty voice. Tweek had no idea Craig was such a good singer he infact did not know he could sing at all.  
“Your really good at singing.” Tweek finally had to say. Craig chuckled a bit   
“Thanks.” Then as Tweek listened to it he could hear another voice. He felt like he recognized it somehow   
“Who’s singing it with you?” The other voice was really good as well. Craig paused.  
“Just an old member of the band. We kicked him out of the band last year. Long story I rather not say.” Tweek looked shocked hearing this. They kicked someone out? That’s crazy. This person had a good voice. What could he possible do to be kicked out? When the song ended another one started playing. “Oh god Clyde wanted to play this song.” Tweek could see that Craig was cringing. Tweek listened to the song and laughed a bit to find out it was ‘Because I’m happy’ by Pharrell. Tweek stood up and grabbed Craigs hand and started walking off the rug to where the wood was. Since they were both in their socks tweek started slipping around and dancing to the song. Craig rolled his eyes and joined in. The two started dancing on the wood almost falling now and then because of the socks. Token and Clyde walked in the room. Token raised an eyebrow   
“What are they doing?” Clyde listened to the song then looked over at were Craig and Tweek were dancing. He shouted over the music   
“Fuck you Craig! I thought you hated this song!” Craig was dancing with Tweek and just raised his middle finger at Clyde without looking over at him. Craig and Tweek continued dancing then Craig twirled Tweek around and caught him right then the song finished. Craig was out of breath and so was Tweek. Craig then set Tweek down as they both went to reach their glasses of water.   
“Let's go back to practicing.” Craig said as he walked over to the stereo and turned off the upcoming song. Tweek nodded as he drank his water then set it down as he began rehearsing his monologue. 

The two days have been nothing but practice. Tweek was ready for this audition he was going to nail it. Tomorrow was the day of the audition and Tweek was more excited then has has ever been for one. This was definitely going to be the highlight of his career. Tomorrow was so close. Craig and Tweek decided to watch a comedy with Clyde and Token. The couch was large enough to fit all four of them on it. The movie brought up all of their spirits and made eac one of them hold onto their stomach’s so they can breath. Craig felt his pocket buzz. He reached into it and looked at the numbers that appeared on the screen. He slide his thumb across the screen and put it up to his ear   
“Hello?”  
“Hey Craig! What’s up buddy?” Craig got up from the couch and went over to the front door to step outside from the noise. Once he was outside his apartment in the middle of the hall he sighed   
“What is it Cartman?” He asked as he pressed his back against the wall. Cartman liked to call Craig to give him insider information so Craig can then owe him later for when he becomes famous.   
“Don’t be so mean Craig. You should actually kiss my ass for the information I got you.” Craig didn’t respond to that so Cartman continued “There’s a party hosted by Rick Stevens not too far from you. I have figured out a way for you to get in.” Craig was unbelievably shocked by this “When is it?”  
“It’s tomorrow at 6. Here I’ll send you the address real quick. Craig looked at his phone to see it was an half an hour away. Craig put the phone up to his ear again  
“How do I get in?”   
“Well I actually check up on your Instagram. That blond boy you take pictures with well if you didn’t know this he is Rick Stevens daughters best friend.” Craig actually knew that but he let Cartman continue “He’s your only ticket in getting into that party.”   
“I can’t use Tweek to get in. Tomorrow's his big audition. He’s been working so hard on it.”  
“When did you become a pussy Craig? This party is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you introduce yourself to Rick Stevens like this he will definitely want to represent you. You have to do it.” Craig took a breath in   
“Okay. I’ll go to the party.” With that he put the phone down and hung up. He then pressed his hand on his face. Tweek opened the front door to outside   
“Everything okay?” Tweek asked as Craig looked at him.   
“Yeah. Yeah everything is fine. Let's go back to watching the movie.” Tweek nodded and opened the door wider so he could come in. Tomorrow was the big day


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Tweek was getting dressed for his audition. It was five right now and though his audition didn’t start till 8 Craig had told him to get dress. Tweek brushed his hair a bit and wore a long sleeve green shirt with dark blue pants to match it. There was a knock at the door and Tweek came to open it. When he found Craig leaning against the door arch Tweek smiled  
“Ready to go?” Craig asked as Tweek nodded. They both used the stairs since Tweek was scared of elevators. When they got outside they both sat on Craigs motorcycle and started heading off. Tweek held onto Craig as they drove down San francisco   
“Where are we going?” Tweek asked as Craig drove.   
“Just taking a pit stop before going to your audition. As they drove Tweek held onto Craig with one arm as he looked at the time with the other. It was now 5:30 Tweek wrapped his arms around him again as they drove through the city. 

Craig parked his motorcycle on the curve then turned off the engine before getting off. Tweek sat on the motorcycle   
“Where are we Craig?” He asked as he got off while taking his helmet off. Craig started walking as Tweek followed   
“Don’t worry it’s just a pit stop.” He said as he kept walking. Tweek checked his watch it was now 6:25 they stood in front of a large building with a long line of people waiting out front. There were two big bodyguards at the front. Tweek raised an eyebrow as Craig walked to the front with him.   
“You guys can’t cut in the front.” Tweek jumped   
“Craig what are we doing here.” Craig looked at him  
“Relax I just need to do something real quick. We will be on time for your audition. Just tell these guys who you are.” Tweek was really confused at this point. What was this? And why was Craig acting like this. Tweek looked at his watch again and gave an ’ugh’ under his breath. He didn’t have time to argue. Craig said this wouldn’t take long.   
“I’m Tweek Tweak.” Tweek said while nervously pointing to himself. The guard looked at the clipboard. Tweek Tweak was actually on the list. He opened the red rope for them to come in. Craig walked inside with Tweek.   
Once inside the place was really loud lights were flashing and there were a lot of people dancing on the floor. Tweek looked around nervously as he could feel himself getting a bit uncomfortable with the crowd of people. Craig grabbed Tweeks hand as they made their way through the crowd. They stopped near one of the walls away from the large crowd of people. Craig sat Tweek down on the chair. He looked behind him as Tweek said  
“Craig why are we here?” Craig looked back at Tweek   
“I told you I need to do something, okay? Just wait here I’ll be back in a few.” Craig said. Tweek was about to protest but he felt a pair of lips on top of his own. Craig then pulled away   
“Just give me a few minutes.” Tweek nodded in gaze. Craig then started making his way through the crowd of people as Tweek sat there.

 

After a couple of minutes of searching Craig finally found Rick Stevens. He was talking to other big producers. Craig took a breath in as he gradually walked up to him.   
“Hello Mr.Stevens.” Rick Stevens turned around to look at the boy that approached   
“Hello.” Craig paused for a moment then put his hand out   
“My name is Craig Tucker. I’m a friend of Tweeks.” Ricks face brightened at the name   
“Your Tweeks friend? I love that kid. He’s a good person. Very sweet.” Craig nodded   
“Yeah that's how I got in here its because of him.” Rick nodded  
“So what do you need.” Craig tucker reached into his jacket and pulled out a dvd and handed it to Rick who examined it. “I would really appreciate it if you could listen to at least one song. I’m in a band and it would be an honor to work with you.” Rick looked at the Dvd then back at Craig   
“Between you and me when people hand me these I usually just throw it away when they leave. But since your friends with my daughters best friend I’ll give it one song.” He said as Craigs face brightened   
“Thank you so much sir.” He nodded then went back to talking. Craig pulled out his phone to see it was 7:00. Alright he had to go back to Tweek now before they were late for the audition. He made his way through the crowd. Trying to go back to the spot Tweek was at. As he made through the crowd he bumped into someone making them turn around   
“Hey watch where you are going! Wait Craig is that you?” Craig looked up at to see a face he didn’t except.  
“Kenny?” Kenny grinned “It’s good to see ya Tucker.” Craig put his hands up   
“I have to go. I don’t have time for this.” Right when Craig was about to go Kenny grabbed onto his arm   
“Wait Craig have a few drinks with me.” Craig pulled away from Kenny’s grasped and glared at him. “Come on one drink won’t hurt you.” Kenny said. Craig just looked at him   
“Kenny if this is your way of wanting to get back in the band it’s too late.” Kenny ran his fingers through his golden hair as he looked at Craig   
“Ouch bringing back old memories. I've moved passed that whole band thing. I’m actually here because I’m a backup singer.” Craig raised an eyebrow   
“Your a backup singer?” Kenny nodded “I travel a lot now. So I barely have time to be at my place.” Craig actually has seen Kenny’s place but he didn’t need to know that   
“Wow Kenny I didn’t know you had to stoop so low as to being a backup singer.” Kenny pouted   
“Come on Craig why are you such fucking asshole? Dance with me.”   
“No.”  
“Fine have one drink with me.”  
“Not going to happen either.”   
“Pick one or the other. Or I’m going to pick for you.”   
“Seriously kenny fuck off.” Kenny put his hands on his hips as purred into his ear   
“I know you miss this.” Craig felt himself slowly being pushed against a nearby wall. Craig put his hands on Kenny’s shoulders not pushing away but drawing him closer. Kenny started moving his hips against Craig’s to Craig displeasure he grinned back. Kenny leaned in and started kissing along Craig’s neck. Craig titled his head to give Kenny more kissing room. He could feel his pants tighten as Kenny started sucking more on the neck leaving little marks. Craig gave a small moan as Kenny started now kissing up to his jaw line then started to kiss his lips. 

Tweek looked at his watch it was now 7:30 they had to leave now if they wanted to get to the audition on time. Tweek stood up from the chair and started walking around the place to find Craig. He looked all around the area trying to find him. When until from the crowd of people he could see Craig's blue hat. He pushed through the crowd and walked up to where the hat was   
“Craig there you are! I've been waiting for-” He then looked up to see Craig was pushed against the wall having his neck being kissed. Craig looked over at Tweek   
“Oh Tweek! What time is it? We should start heading off.” Kenny then stops kissing Craig's neck to look over at Tweek. He gave a smile   
“Hey Tweek! How are you? I’m going to be home tomorrow so tell-” Tweek just started walking away in the middle of his sentence. Kenny looked over at Craig   
“What happened? Did I say something?” Craig pushed Kenny off and started running over to Tweek. “Tweek wait!” He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just want to say. Yes Craig and Kenny are Ex's and while writing this I realized that I kinda of made it sound like that Craig and Kenny's relationship was abusive. I promise you it wasn't they broke up because things didn't work out. Kenny is defiantly not the kind of person who would sleep with his friends crush so obviously Kenny had no idea Tweek liked Craig or else he would have never flirted with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where everything was led up to.

The backdoor opens and Tweak could feel the cold air against him. He started walking down the street. He had no idea where he was going but he wanted to be anywhere but here. He kept walking down the street he could hear the roar of clouds he stopped and looked up into the night and watched the rain pour. He then found a bench at an empty lot. He read that it was a bus stop so he walked up to it and sat there crossing his arms. Craig finally caught up to him and found him. “There you are Tweek!” Tweek looked at him   
“Don’t talk to me.”   
“Tweek I didn’t plan for that to happen.” silence “Look Tweek I’m sorry.”   
Tweek crossed his arms still not looking at him. “Tweek I am truly sorry not stop being a pansy and let’s go.” Tweek still ignored him. “Tweek seriously stop being like this. It was a mistake. Come on.” Tweek turned around to look at him   
“Fuck you Craig. You are nothing but a selfish piece of shit! Leave me alone and go back to being a complete asshole to everyone around you.”   
“What the hell! Are you seriously this mad? Fuck dude I said I’m sorry. Let me drive you back.” Tweek did not respond. “Seriously you're acting like this because you missed your audition. There’s always another one you can try to audition for and fail!” Tweek stood up. “Okay I’m so sorry I said that.” But soon Tweeks fists meet his face. Craig fell back onto the pavement. Tweek glared at him as Craig Tucker stared up at him. He slowly got up and wiped his face. He took a breath in as Tweek stared at him. He then punched Tweek in the stomach. Tweek fell back as he held onto his stomach   
“There now we are even.” Craig mumbled as Tweek growled. Craig watched Tweek throw a punch at his face again though this time he blocked it but then Tweeks other hand punch his stomach. Craig then took a few steps back. Tweek then pushed him as Craig took a few steps back. Craig throws a punch this time at Tweeks face while Tweek tried to kick him. When Tweek was punched in the face he felt blood draw from his nose. Craig punched him in the face again before Tweek could attack again. Then Craig kicked him in the stomach as Tweek laid on the ground. Tweek was about to get up again until Craig kicked him in the stomach again and again and again. When Craig tried to do that again Tweek grabbed his leg and bit him. Craig was wearing soft jeans so he could feel the bit. Yelling out in pain Tweek took this opportunity to get him. This time when Tweek went to jump on top of Craig he fell back taking Tweek with him down in the dirty ditch. When the two fell in the dirty pit Craig got on his knees to sit up he looked around the ditch and was about to say something about it until Tweek punch him in directly in the eye. Craig fell back as Tweek got on top of him. He now started beating at his face with all his might Craig shielded his face from Tweek with his arms which didn’t stop Tweek from still attacking until when Craig fought back and punched Tweek right in the jaw, then uses his leg to kick him off of him. When Tweek fell back on the mud Craig grabbed him by the front collar of his shirt and raised his fist in the air Tweek shut his eyes preparing for the impact when a light shined on the two.   
“Hey what are you two doing in there? This is private property! Get out and put your hands where I can see them!” Both Craig and Tweek put their hands up for the officer. 

An hour later Tweek sat in a holding block. He had made his phone call and was waiting to be picked up as well as Craig. The two sat in opposite ends of the small place in silence. Bebe walked in the room as the officer walked up to her   
“Are you here to pick up your friend?” Bebe nodded “Yeah he’s the one the blond one.” The officer opened the cell   
“Get out blondy.” Tweek sat up and started walking out of the cell not looking back at Craig.   
“Holy shit dude what happened to your face?” Tweek heard Clyde explain from behind him. While Token said to the officer   
“We are here to pick up our friend.” Tweek looked behind him and watched Craig leave his cell. Once he left his cell he looked over at Tweek. Tweek looked at him then looked away as he left the building. 

In the car on their way back to Tweek’s place he placed his head against the glass.   
“Do you want to tell me why I drove all the way down here to find you in jail all beaten up.” Tweek did not reply “I’ll take that as a no then.” Bebe said while driving.  
“Can I stay at your place tonight?” Bebe looked over at Tweek and sighed   
“Sure.” she said as she continued driving in the night. 

When morning came Tweek woke up from the couch he could feel the new incoming pain. He wrapped his arms around himself as he grumbled under his breath. He then forced himself to check out what he looked like in the bathroom. When looking in the mirror he could see that his cheek swelled up a bit. When he lifted his shirt to where the real pain was there were bruises all over him. There was no way he could go back and live at his place again. Kenny was there and so was Craig. He wanted to move out. But where would he go? He walked back to Bebe’s and walked up to her wall phone. He had left his phone at his place so he had to use this one. When he lifted the phone up he started dialing the numbers then he pressed the phone to his ear  
“H-Hey mom.” He said while holding the phone “Yeah I’m good. Is it okay if I can live with you and dad for a while until I find a new place?” He listened to her talk “This one didn’t quite work out.”He listened again “Alright I’ll come by later. Love you too. Bye.” He then hung up the phone. Giving a long sigh. 

At the dinner table Tweek poked his food with his fork while his mom and dad were talking about how happy they are that he is home again. He hand his hand in his cheek as he just sat there.   
“Tweek honey it’s been a week since you’ve been here. Why don’t you go by your old place and get your stuff.” Tweek sighed   
“Sure I guess.”He stood up from the dinner table and walked away to go back to his room. When he walked away his mom and dad shared glances at each other.

When coming by his place with a box he started taking the stairs up to his room. He just needed to go in there get his stuff then leave. As he was going up the stairs he ran into someone but he couldn't see who it was because of the box  
“Gah! Sorry about that.” When Tweek put the box down to see if the person was okay he saw that it was Craig. “Craig? What? What are you doing here.” When Craig stood up to look at Tweek he saw that Craig had a black eye. Even after a week it looked as it were slowly healing.   
“I've been using these stairs all week hoping to bump into you.” Tweek picked up his box and resumed walking up the stairs and Craig followed  
“I’m so sorry that I kissed Kenny and made you miss your audition. I was a complete jerk. If it makes you feel any better my face is still in pain.” By the time they got to Tweeks floor he opened his room and walked inside shutting it. Tweek set his box down in his room then got on the floor as he started picking up random stuff  
“Tweek? Where were you?” Stan asked as he stepped into the room. Then he noticed that Tweek was putting his stuff in a box   
“I’m moving out.” Kyle came in the room as well he had just woken up.   
“Dude whats going on?” Kyle questioned while rubbing his eyes  
“Tweek is moving out.”   
“Wait why?”  
Tweek sighed “It's a long story.”  
“You know Kenny moved out last week.” Stan pointed out. Tweek stopped packing and looked back at Stan   
“He did?” Stan nodded   
“He said he felt guilty. Is there something going on between you guys?” Tweek looked at both Stan and Kyle then turned his back on them as he continued to pack   
“Nothing is going on between Kenny and I.” he finished packing he grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. When he stood up grabbed the box with him.  
“Is there anything we can do to convince you to stay?” Kyle asked while Tweek shook his head   
“I’m going to live with my parents for a while until I find a new place. I can’t live here anymore.” Stan patted his back   
“Whatever makes you happy.” Tweek nodded then left the apartment with his stuff in a box. He walked over to where the stairs where then stopped. Craig was probably waiting for him there. He didn’t want to walk into another awkward situation. Tweek shuffled his feet to the elevator. Oh god out of all his time living here he has never used this thing. When he pressed the button he heard a ding. The doors open as Tweek stepped in. When he was in he watched the doors close. Then Tweek looked to his side and saw Craig   
“Ah!” He dropped his box


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I'm so bad at writing smut. Idk if I'm going to do that again.

Tweek stared at Craig who was standing on the other side of the elevator. Tweek looked at him then looked away.   
“Tweek you can’t avoid this. Let's talk it out.” Tweek shook his head.  
“There’s nothing to talk about! And how did you know I was going to take the elevator this time?”   
“I didn’t.” Craig said as he leaned back against the elevator. Tweek glared at him then looked around the elevator   
“Can this move any faster?” Then the elevator stopped. They both knew it did when the whole thing started shaking then stopped. Tweek looked around “Oh god did the elevator just break?” He questioned as he moved to the buttons and started pressing on them. Nothing was happening. “Ah!”   
“Tweek relaxe I’m sure they already have help sent on their way.” Craig pressed his back and slid on the floor and sat down. Tweek did the same thing on the other side. When Tweek pulled out his phone he had no service on it. He then placed it back in his pocket. They both sat in the elevator in silence waiting for help to arrive. Being stuck in an elevator with the last person you wanted to see sucked both of them sat in silence.  
“Why did you help me with my audition only to give me a huge let down.” Craig looked over at him   
“I didn’t know it was going to turn out like this.” he paused “The truth is Tweek I used you to get into that party so I could give my music to Rick Stevens. I used you for my own benefit. I then kissed Kenny because some part of me misses him.”  
“If this is an apology this is the worst one I have ever heard.” Tweek crossed his arms   
“I’m telling you the truth. Another thing that is true Rick Stevens called me and told me he wanted to produce my music. I told him no.” Tweek was actually shocked by this   
“Wait you let down the opportunity of a lifetime? Why?” Craig stuffed his hands into his pockets as he gave a shrug and looked away  
“I took an opportunity of a lifetime from you and used you to get mine. I didn’t play fair.”   
“Jesus christ. You are crazy.” Tweek only got the bird in response. Tweek looked at him. “Gah! I’m sorry I beat you up.”He said. He now started feeling like a dick. Craig turned down something big for himself for him. Craig could have taken it and left him on the side of the road. But he turned down an opportunity just so he could stop being mad. Well it sorta worked. Craig shrugged   
“It’s cool.”  
“No it’s not. I shouldn’t let my anger get the best of me.” Tweek protested  
“Whatever. Are we cool?” Tweek looked up at Craig. “Yeah. I’m still mad at you though.”   
“That’s fair.” They were in silence again then Tweek looked at Craig   
“Are you still willing to tell the truth?” Craig raised an eyebrow at him and moved his hand where his palm was out. Which indicated tell me. Tweek took that as a yes and continued. “When we kissed was that a sign of you telling me that you liked me? Or was it just another game that you used?”   
“The first one.” Tweek felt like his heart was going to stop.   
“D-do you still like me? Even after all the shit I did to you?”   
“Tweek again I deserved it after what I did to you. I even beat you you up as well.” he paused before answering “Yes I still like you.” Craig watched Tweek sit there from across from him. Craig can actually feel himself being scared as to what Tweek was going to say. But he kept a straight face. Tweek looked at him as he slowly brought up his middle finger. Craig actually smiled   
“Fuck you too.”   
Next thing Craig knew was that Tweek was sitting on his lap he grabbed his cheeks and brought his face up, he felt their lips collapsed with each other. Craig brought his hands up and tangled his fingers in Tweeks blond hair. When Tweek kissed Craig he slid his hand under his shirt and started touching his chest. Craig felt shivers run up his spine as the kiss became more heated. Tweek moved his hand down and started palming at Craig's jeans. Craig moaned into the kiss as he brings his hands down to massage Tweeks sides. Tweek lets go of the kiss so he can watch himself undo the buttons on Craigs jeans and pull down the zipper. Tweek can feel his face burn to a red color when he pulled his pants down also accidentally taking the underwear with it. Craig reached over and pulled on the zipped of Tweeks jeans. After an awkward moment of Tweek having a hard time taking his pants and underwear off he resumed kissing Craig. Craig started to kiss Tweeks neck as he grabbed his ass making it slowly lower down onto his dick. Tweek moaned as he felt Craig inside of him. Craig kissed his neck and soon started biting on it leaving marks. When Craig thrusted up he gave a soft moan uttering Tweeks name. Tweek felt the thrusts go faster and fast.   
“Craig! Faster!” He cried out as Craig thrusted inside him harder   
“Tweek! I think I’m going to”

 

Ding. The fire department opened the door.   
“Are you boy okay?” One of the firemen asked. Both Craig and Tweek had their clothes back on their hair a mess with their face’s red.   
“Yeah we are fine. Right?”  
“Arg!” Tweek responded a he grabbed his box of stuff and exited the elevator with Craig. 

A few weeks later  
Tweek was working at his parents coffee shop. He was in charge of taking customer's orders.   
“Next.” Tweek called then a hand with a poster slapped down on his counter. He looked up to find his recently new boyfriend showing off a grin. “Craig you know I am working. What do you want?”   
“There’s another play and they are looking for a blond.” He looked up at tweek “Check.” then went back to the paper “Male. Check. Cute. Check. Actor with the right attitude.” Craig said   
“So are you ready to practice for your next audition?” Tweek scratched the back of his head   
“I-I don't know Craig.”   
“You gotta give it a shot.” Craig said. Tweek looked down at the poset and held it up then looked at Craig   
“Alright I’ll do it.” Tweek felt like he can do this roll and that nothing was going to stop him from doing it this time! Besides. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a sample of my work. I will have way better stories yet to come. I didn't try as hard as I should have while making this. Next time I'll do better. Sorry for the crappy ending. If you want I can say he passed the audition and got the role and Craig's dream came true you know the classic cliche ending. lol anyways that's the end


End file.
